Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventures
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: An Historical event on the Night of the Aurora Comet goes haywire, resulting Sonic and his friends and enemies to be transported to Equestria, where they meet Twilight, her friends, family and enemies as they must restore the Aurora Comet and find the Chaos Emeralds, with the fate of both worlds in the balance!
1. The Aurora Comet

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventures**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aurora Comet

* * *

Luna had done an amazing job on her night once again.

The stars were twinkling over the magnificent city of Canterlot, everypony was here, for that night, the Aurora Comet, a comet that passes Equestria every 7 years, was once again on its way.

During the seven-year event, when the comet passes, it release small star bits that land across the land, the rumours stated that the star bits tasted like ice cream.

Legend has said that as the comet passes, aurora lights, more colourful and magical than that made by the Crystal Heart from the Crystal Empire, appear across Equestria, other myths say that if one should look closely, they could see what are possibly images or visions of other worlds.

The theory of the Multiverse had been thought through generations since the days of old, even Star Swirl the Bearded, Princesses Celestia and Luna and the others learned of these legends theories, believing the existence of other worlds.

Inside Canterlot Castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's most fateful student, member of the heroic Elements of Harmony and one of the princesses of Equestria, was feeling a little nervous, but a little excited ("nervicited" as described by Pinkie Pie) as she was about to be part of her first event hosting as a princess.

Following her princess coronation, Twilight had been having second thoughts and felt worried she may not be ready to rule, but thanks to encouragement by her friends and family as well as a trip to a whole new world through a magic mirror, she regained her self-confidence and was willing to do well on her royal duties, as well as be good at spreading Friendship across Equestria as part of her job as the Princess of Friendship, she even became a teacher herself to her new pupil, Starlight Glimmer, though she was having a bit a stage fright for tonight, she remembered doing her first royal speech when she was crowned princess, now was to announce the Aurora Comet's arrival.

"I promise you, Twilight, you'll do great" said Princess Celestia as she, Princesses Luna, Cadence and Twilight and Prince Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, were on their way to the balcony to greet the crowd who have come to see the event, all dressed smartly as since Twilight's coronation, Twilight wearing her crown proudly.

Everypony from Ponyville to Canterlot, Cloudsdale to Appleloosa, Manehattan to Saddle Arabia, even the crystal ponies of the Crystal Empire were there, excited to see what was to come.

"My sister is correct, Twilight" Princess Luna spoke "I'm sure you do a much better speech… even good than mine was" the last part in a whisper as the princess of the night shook her head in embarrassment, remembering when she did her speech during Nightmare Night, except she used the Royal Canterlot Voice, which she had to speak very loudly.

Twilight was pretty happy by the Princesses' support, but gave a nervous smile, "I know" she said "But what am I going to do? I've never done a speech to a crowd like this since my coronation." Princess Cadence put a hoof on Twilight's left shoulder.

"I know you can do it, Twilight" said Cadence "You do remember to do that special relax treatment once a while, don't you?" Twilight happily nodded, during her previous trips to the Crystal Empire, Cadence gave her a special motive to breath and relax when if Twilight was ever under stress.

Shining Armor then joined the conversation; "You're going to do great Twiliy, in fact, your majesties, if it's alright, Cadence and I would like to speak to Twilight for a moment" the princesses agreed and continued on ahead, while the other three slowly walked.

"You know, Twilight, there's something special you might want to know about the Aurora Comet" said Cadence, starting the talk.

Twilight looked up to her brother and old foal-sitter with confusion "What's that?" she asked.

"Well, you see, sis," answered Shining as he spoke, "during on time, when the comet came by, something pretty amazing happened that changed me and my family forever".

Twilight raised a confused look, "And what was it?" she asked, soon noticing the married couple were looking right at her with smiles.

Soon Twilight's mind began to whirl with thought, thinking of something that happened to her brother and parents when Comet passed by, she then thought of what Shining said, he didn't mention her in the talk, the only thing she knew that happened was when she…

And then it clicked, as Twilight's eyes grew wide with discovery.

"I… I was born when the Comet passed?" asked Twilight, she was answered with the continuing smiles of the couple, now nodding to the answer.

Twilight, at first stood with shock, then a small smile began to form on her mouth, which then become a wide grin of excitement and surprise, when she was born, her mother, Twilight Velvet, showed her the Comet that passed, it was one of the best moments that Twilight enjoyed when she was a little filly.

Twilight began to bounce and giggle with joy, surprised that the Comet that was coming by tonight was the same one she saw since she was born, while she was doing that, Shining turned to his wife whispered "That worked pretty good" Cadence nodding happily.

However, not looking where she was going, Twilight bumped and tumbled over something or rather… someone.

While shaking the dizziness off her, Twilight heard a familiar voice "Whoa… you okay, princess?" as she looked, she suddenly began to blush as she realised she (once again) bumped, and seemed to be lying on top, of royal guards' new recruit, Flash Sentry.

Back when she journeyed to the other world, there everypony were walking on two feet, had small muzzles and carried things with those so-called "hands", but while there, she met someone, who's name was Flash Sentry, who she usually kept bumping into, and also develop a small crush on him, when she returned, she encountered the pony version of Flash, usually bumping into him, her friends and Cadence would even tease about her crush and sometimes tell her to ask him out to know him better respectfully.

Flash smiled as Twilight blushly chuckled a bit in the situation they were in, "Yeah, we kind of done it again, huh?" she said as the guard nodded in reply.

Soon Twilight began to mix up her words, "Sorry about that, this was awkward… I mean you're not awkward, you're not awkward, it's just this is… well I'm a bit awkward… you're gorgeous… wait, what!?" Twilight said, the last bits she accidentally said, which was followed by a blush.

Following that, Flash still smiled at newly crowned princess, who was still blushing, and decided to help with that, "I didn't hear that…" he said, it help well as Twilight continued to smile and blush.

"You're pretty cute that way," said Flash, only to realise, like Twilight, what he said, especially when the couple were coming towards them.

"Uh… actually, what I mean is…" Flash tried to say, only to cut by Twilight.

"I didn't hear that…" she echoed, Flash now beginning to blush for a moment.

Soon the royal couple came to them, unknown to Shining, Cadence was giving a sweet grin on what to do.

"Greetings, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, small report to state at all are well around castle!" stated Flash Sentry, as he saluted to Shining Armor, who returned with a nod of understanding.

"Say, Shiny, let's give Twilight a minute to freshen up while we wait with my aunts, shall we?" asked Cadence, giving her lover a sweet smile.

"Uh… sure, I guess, see in a little bit, sis" said Shining Armor, accepting the idea, but confused of what its about, as they left, unknown to Shining or Flash, but known to Twilight, Cadence turned to her, giving out a sweet grin and a wink, which Twilight knew what was happening.

Only Twilight and Flash were left in the hallway, the earlier blushing a bit as she played a bit with her mane.

"So, a little excited about tonight, Princess?" asked Flash, breaking the silence, "Oh, yes, I am, but I'm also a lot nervous… about hosting the event, of course." Replied Twilight.

Then Flash remembered something "Say, what got you a little excited back there?"

"Oh, right, I was having a bit of giggles, you see, I discovered that the last times the comet came, I was born during then." said Twilight remembered and explained.

"Really? That's indeed a surprise, so are you a bit nervous to give out your speech?" stated Flash, first interested about Twilight's discovery and later concerned about tonight.

Twilight's smile then went down a little and bowed her head, as she replied, "I am, I've never done such a speech like this since my coronation, when Celestia encouraged me to speak, I thought about my journey I took and friends I made as I learned about the Magic of Friendship, though now, I don't know what to say for this great moment that a cured every 7 years."

Flash thought for a moment, and then got a small idea, he put his hoof under her chin, and lifted it so her eyes made contact with his.

With a smile, Flash spoke, "I know you'll do a great job on this, Princess, because what I heard, you were able to speak to everypony on what you thought, not with this," the guard pointed his hoof on her head, below her horn, "but with this," he said as he put his hoof on Twilight's chest, showing Twilight that he meant her heart.

Flash then continued "When you did your speech during the coronation, you spoke about all the times you did and enjoyed, despite the ups and downs that came with it, during then you thought you'd might not handle it, but your friends, family and everypony else believe in you, which helped regain self-confidence to yourself, and I believe you can do it."

Twilight soon felt happier than ever, she never thought that the Flash here was as kind, caring and compassionate as the one she knew back in the other.

"You're so kind… and you're right, I know I can do this, I won't let Celestia down!" Twilight happily replied, and then she turned to the guard.

"Thank you, Flash." said Twilight, Flash blushing a little bit.

"Heh… not a problem, princess." Replied Flash. As they were getting close to the balcony doors, Twilight turned to Flash with a smile.

"By the way… it's okay to call me Twilight."

* * *

Outside the castle, everypony was very excited for what was happening, on the balcony, Twilight's friends, along with Spike, Twilight's number 1 assistant and friend, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (which two were sisters to Applejack and Rarity, while Rainbow became a sister figure for Scootaloo) and Twilight's parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet were standing by with the Princesses of both sun and moon, as well as Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, with Princess Flurry Heart cooing in Cadence's hoofs.

Also with them were Starlight Glimmer, who looked stunning her new dress, and Sunburst, Starlight's old friend who has become an important unicorn and Cyrstaler at the Crystal Empire, as they and the others waited for Twilight.

Everypony from Twilight and her friends' adventures were all here as well, such as Trixie, following the Alicorn Amulet incident, the two gifted magic bearers became good friends, Zecora also came along for the celebration, several of the Crystal Ponies from the Crystal Empire were here too, including the whole Apple Family, Babs Seeds came along too, and wanted to hang out with her favourite cousin and her friends, several ponies and buffalo from Appleloosa, including Chief Thunderhooves and his daughter, Little Strongheart, were joining the celebration as well.

"Aw man, this is going to be so cool!" said Rainbow Dash, wearing her coronation hat and Gala dress from while back, looking forward to the event.

Applejack, all dressed in her Gala outfit, nodded with agreement, "Can you believe that we are about to witness the Aurora Comet, the very comet that passes our sweet Equestria every seven years? I think this more incredible than a three-ring hoedown with offerings of Blueberries dipped in honey!" she stated as she wrapped Apple Bloom with her left forehoof, who the latter was enjoying her conversation with Babs.

"I quite agree, darling," said Rarity, also dressed in her Gala outfit, along with her fire ruby necklace, looking down to Spike, who was wearing his wedding coat and top hat, but was also wearing the jewel crusted bowtie she gave him, and Sweetie Belle, which she and her friends were dressed as they were for the rolls of flower girls for the wedding, Babs being dressed smartly like she was going to the Gala, "It is also amazing that we get to watch this stunning event with the ones we care so dear." Sweetie Belle smiling happily to her sister as she said that, Spike looking up to his crush with hearts in his eyes.

Along with the mane 5 and the Cutie Mark Crusaders was a special, unexpected and unnoticeable guest, a familiar spirit sitting in his floating chair, a little bored on waiting and pretty nervous about being in public, what with being known for working with Lord Tirek a while back.

Fluttershy, in her coronation outfit, looked upped to him and secretly fluttered up and gives off a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Discord, I know you'll do well, after all, this is you're first time being part of an event as a fully reformed evil spirit and friend." Said Fluttershy, hoping that it will cheer him up, which succeeded.

Discord looked to his friend, who was so far the very first he had since, which resulted him to change his ways and do good ("most of the time" as he added secretly, so everypony, including the Elements of Harmony and the princesses had to keep a shape eye on him), despite what had happened during Tirek's rampage, he and Fluttershy made amends, along with several of the citizens.

"I suppose that's correct, Fluttershy," said Discord, looking a little happy, despite being nervous, "and I can happily state that what better way to enjoy the evening than my dearest and closest friend." Discord then wrapped Fluttershy in a kindly hug as he said that.

The royal sisters, who, along with Fluttershy, know about his secret viewing spot, looked at Discord talking to his friend as they began planning their next tea party, then turned back to each other as they spoke.

"Are you sure its wise to have Discord, after what has happened?" ask Luna, with curiosity for the spirit of chaos.

"I may a little bit agree with you and our subjects about Discord," said Celestia, as her little worry look when watching the spirit of chaos and the element of kindness talk turned to a smile of hope, "but like Fluttershy, I think its best that we give him a chance."

Starlight and Sunburst, meanwhile, were having a different chat of their own.

"She was acting a little nervous about tonight?" Sunburst said, with a little chuckle about what Starlight was telling him.

"I know," said Starlight, "and to think that I was a bit worried when Twilight took me under her wing to learn a bit about friendship!"

"And how has the lessons been going for you?" Sunburst asked.

Starlight looked to him with a smile, "Very good," she said, "I managed to make a new friend with Trixie, plus I got a chance to spend Hearth's Warming with everypony!"

"That's great to hear!" Sunburst said, until something came for him, "Things have been quite a bit quiet around the Crystal Empire since the last time we got together…"

"I know," Starlight said, remembering the awkward reunion that they had when they got back together, "I've been missing you so much, for a while, and I'm pretty glad that what happened between us is done."

"Indeed," Sunburst nodded in agreement, "now is the perfect time to relax and enjoy the event," he then giggled a little, which caught Starlight's attention.

"In truth," Sunburst spoke, "I've been reading about the Aurora Comet, and I'm a bit excited about getting to see it pass by!"

Starlight, hearing this, let out a little giggle herself, like she was a young foal once more, "Same here, and, forgive if I jinx it, this is quite a good time for nothing to go wrong."

Soon the trumpets gave out the message that the Princess of Friendship has arrived, giving those on the balcony to turn to the door.

There, Twilight came through the doors, Flash Sentry by her side, as that happened the crowd cheered with joy and excitement, as Princess Twilight approached the balcony and waved to her subjects, smiling a little nervously.

Just as the nerves begin to rise, Flash put his hoof on Twilight's shoulder, as she turned to look, the guard nodded to her, letting her know that she can do it.

Blushing a little, Twilight thought what they had spoken back in the corridor, and then she took a quiet breath and prepared her speech.

"Citizens of Equestria," she started "we are gathered together for what is about to be one the greatest events that has occurred, even ever since our fare home was discovered by all three pony nations. For every seven years, a great comet, known as the Aurora Comet, passes over the planet, releasing out an incredible aurora lights that spans across Equestria and beyond, Starswirl the Bearded, during those time, became very interested of the phenomenon and calculated the comet's journey, learning that the powers of its auroras contained a mystical energy, well unknown to even him, but specially learned that sometimes the energies it releases is feed on the thoughts, believes, hopes, dreams and imaginations of ponies and other creatures alike of all ages, knowing that we will always move on to the future." Twilight paused to gain a bit of her breath, listening to the few claps of the audience, behind Twilight, her friends and family were tearful on what was happening.

"C'mon, tears," whispered Rainbow, trying to maintain her cool, "you ruining my reputation!" Applejack and Rarity giggling at that, even Discord became a little water eyed, trying to hide it from the group.

While flicking away a small tear from her eye, Twilight continued "And now, sometime later, many great moments had a cured since then, my teacher, mentor and aunt-in-law, Princess Celestia, was reunited with her dearly beloved sister, Princess Luna," the royal sisters looked to each other happily, tears in their eyes as she spoke about them, knowing when they were alone for a thousand years, "my brother, Prince Shining Armor, married my old foal sitter, Princess Cadence, whom I am forever happy to have for a sister-in-law, and the Crystal Empire made its return," Cadence tearfully smiled as her husband did (though, Shining would say, he was leaking liquid pride) as she kissed him on the cheek, then Twilight smiled as she spoke, "and I believe that Fate smiled down on me, my friends and family when I was crowned as Princess, promising to spread the magic of friendship across all of Equestria, as well gaining a student of my own, and even becoming an aunt to my dear niece," Starlight smiled and blushed at that while Flurry Heart giggled with glee at that, "but I think Fate smiled once before on my family, on the day I was born, when the comet came during its travels," Twilight felt another tear in her eyes as the crowd applauded, with both happily and tearfully, as they, including her friends, were amazed that their friend was born during the Aurora Comet's journey, Twilight's parents nuzzled at this, Twilight Velvet with tears in her eyes.

With Twilight, a hoof helped dry one of her eyes, she knew who it was, she looked with a smile as Flash wanted to help the new princess, soon Twilight turned back to the crowd, ready to finish what she had started.

"And now, Fillies and Gentlecolts, citizens of Equestria, I now present to you, the event we all have waited for… the Aurora Comet!" Twilight finished the speech with pride and joy, as the crowd applauded with excitement and happiness, everypony being proud of Twilight's speech.

Soon, all eyes were locked on to the sky, as right on schedule, the comet that they had waited for was amongst them, as it flew above the skies, it let off a beautiful aurora which began to span across Equestria and beyond, and star bits began to fall to ground below, landing nearby some of the gazers.

Some of the comet-gazers closed their eyes as they felt the magic energy run through them, on the balcony, the royal pony sisters looked at each other, tearful for this night.

"Mother must be so proud." Luna spoke, looking up to her older sister with pride, which Celestia then nuzzled her with a smile.

"She already is." Celestia responded, as they looked at the statue of an alicorn, whose hair was like Twilight's and stood proudly over the gazers, then the sisters joined them as they to felt the magic energy of the comet around them.

But nopony was more happier than Princess Twilight, who too joined the gazers, her eyes closed as she felt the energy flow within her as the aurora lights flow across, her friends watching the comet and its incredible show, while during this, Twilight began to daydream.

This was nothing like her usually daydreams (when she feared about letting down everypony), she saw herself flying close to the comet, it spreading the aurora as she looked down to her home land.

She suddenly saw Flash Sentry, also flying by her, happy to see her, which resulted her to blush, they then began to fly with the comet, going over and under, like playing hide and seek with each other, soon they finally stopped as they found out that they very close to each other.

When watching Flash, she began to remember when she first bumped into him, both the pony version and the one from the other world, as she kept looking, she remembered the moments she had with the other Flash, when they met, when Flash cleared Twilight's name and during the Fall Formal, she then remembered bumping into pony Flash a few resulting with blushes and a helpful and kind smile, even thought they were different, they were still Flash.

They turned to face each other, both blushing, for Flash, he was smiling coolly as he looked Twilight, who feeling very shy, soon they moved closer, noticing that they each began to slowly close their eyes, their hearts beginning to melt, as they leaned closer, until they were finally going to…

 _ **BZZ-KA-CRASH!**_

Twilight let out a shocked scream as what was a beautiful dream suddenly shattered, a bright light following fast, as that happened, she began to see visions, those of what appear to be another world, unlike the world she went to, all flash by quickly, but what she could make out, she began to see blue, fast hedgehog, running freely, a water creature attacking what looked like a city, seven powerful, multi-coloured emeralds, a strange space station, the hedgehog again, now on a plane, piloted by what looked like a fox, another hedgehog, only this time black, a vision of the two hedgehogs and fox again, only this time with more strange creatures, ready to fight… whatever it was they were fighting.

Other visions she saw were of flying fleet of strange ships, the hedgehog and fox again, meeting some strange little creatures and a huge mysterious creature, clouded with black fog, letting out a blood-curdling roar, she also saw six menacing monsters ready to fight.

Some of the visions saw her, her family and friends, and even Flash Sentry, with the creatures confronting the blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog, a metal monster attack on the Griffon Kingdom, the Elements of Harmony with the mysterious objects, the black hedgehog in front of the Tree of Harmony, strange flying ships attacking Equestria, everypony with the creatures preparing to fight an unknown monstrosity and in another she saw, what looked like a creature like the ones from the other world, who seemed to be letting out an insane and evil laugh.

What shocked her the most was the last few second vision of an old sinister enemy, letting out an evil chuckle as his yellow pupils glowed with evil: Tirek.

Suddenly, a huge blast of energy sent her fly, landing onto the balcony floor as her crown was thrown off and landed nearby, hence snapping her out of the visions, at the same moment, everypony gasped in shock and horror at what has happened.

Earlier, it seemed well calm, like most of the gazers, Twilight closed her eyes and felt the energy flow within her, but while doing that, her horn began to glow, for it was sensing the comet, as it joined with Twilight magic aura, but suddenly a bright light flashed and bolt of energy struck Twilight.

"Twilight! Twilight, are you okay!?" cried a panicking Spike, as he got close to his friend with the others, all with worried looks on their faces, Flash, however came up to Twilight after she landed, then held her head up as he tried to wake her.

"Twilight," Flash said calmly, but worried, "C'mon, Twilight, don't you give up on me. It's me, Flash. Open your eyes and look at me…" as he said that Twilight began regain concise, as she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Flash, looking worried, but hoping she was okay.

"Flash…" she moaned, giving the others sigh of relief knowing that she was alright, Twilight then smiled a little as she looked at Flash, who began to smile a little too "Thanks for being here for me." When she said that, Twilight and Flash blushed a little, luckily not noticed by the others.

Suddenly, their little moment was cut short as Sweetie Belle looked back up to the sky and gasped at what she saw, "Look! What's happening to the aurora?" as she asked the question gaining everypony's attention, they all returned to look at the comet and what Sweetie Belle had pointed out.

In the sky, the Aurora was slowly beginning to wobble weakly, almost like it was getting sick, but soon all eyes widened as they noticed the comet had a crack on it! Then another, and another, and another, soon the comet was then replaced a blinding white light.

 _ **KA-CRACK!**_

The loud shatter was so loud it could be heard to the ocean, as everypony unshielded their eyes, they gasped with horror and shock at what they saw.

The Aurora Comet had been shattered!

Following this, they saw the pieces fall to Equestria, like shooting stars, landing in different parts of the world, but what shocked the crowd and the others the most was a giant crack appeared in the sky above.

The only ones that weren't paying attention to the crack were Celestia and Luna, who both suddenly felt a strange urge through their heads, Twilight and Cadence felling it for a second before return to the crack, the Royal sisters then turned to each other with worry and realisation that something has happened, something that has never happened since long ago…

Starlight and Sunburst couldn't believe what has happened either, "Yelp, guess that pretty much jinxed it!" Starlight said, a little deadpanned but still shocked at the turn of events, which Sunburst nodded in agreement.

Flurry Heart, having hearing the loud commotion that was happening, suddenly began crying (luckily not in a form of a sonic wail like last), as Cadence, hearing this, tried to calm her down.

The aurora, meanwhile, was still glowing, but faintly, then the crack slowly opened a little and what looked like a few shooting stars fell from the sky, along with some different shooting multi-coloured lights, mostly some of them green, as they crash landed on Equestria and beyond.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SHATTERED?!"

The shouting that echoed across a dark wasteland was heard inside a dark, creepy castle, the voice coming from Queen Chrysalis, the Changeling Queen, who was trapped in house arrest by Twilight and Princess Celestia since their Changeling attack in Ponyville, with an annoying Pinkie Pie outfit speaking out riddles to annoy her.

However, tonight, she was planning a new revenge scheme, which she would use the power of the Aurora Comet, its powers more incredible than that of the Secretariat Comet that passed before, so she could defeat Celestia and her special student, but now she had learn from her elite guards that the comet suddenly exploded into pieces.

This won't end well…

"That's just it, your highnezz. As the comet arrived in range, there was a sudden bright flash, then a minute later, the Aurora Comet exploded in another flash of light, why that happened, we don't know, but…" the elite guard telling this was cut off by Chrysalis' furious stomp of her hoof to the ground, causing several changelings to flinch with fear.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU INCOMPATANTS!" shouted the changeling queen, "HOW did it explode?! WHY did it explode?! Like the Secretariat Comet, I have been preparing to gain its power only for it to blow up in my face… literally! How am I going to take my revenge on Celestia and her little teacher's pet without the one thing I needed for it?!"

Just then something crashed into the castle and landed not far from the argument, as Chrysalis looked at the fallen object, her subjects looked with wonder.

"What is it, my queen?" asked one of the changelings, with curiosity and fear.

"I don't know," said their queen as looked object, what looked like a yellow brilliant cut gem, but as she sensed something from it, a twisted smile began to form as she said "But I think we're about to get our revenge."

* * *

Not far from Ponyville is a rocky valley, living there is one idea that everypony might agree with.

This is also one of the known locations where Diamond Dogs would live and hunt out gems, where Spike and Rarity encounter a group of them while gem hunting themselves.

Suddenly five small objects crashed into the ground, gaining the attention of a few Diamond Dogs that appeared, one of them, a medium sized dog named Rover, was the first to approach the objects, which three looked like emerald shards, one was a blue emerald-cut gem and the last one was a silver brilliant-cut emerald.

"W-what did you find, boss?" said the smallest of the group, curious of the fallen objects, soon Rover, who was their boss, turned to his troops, with greed and curiosity.

"Head back down to the burrows, and tell King Muttz that we found something he might like!" Rover ordered, soon the troops, along with the small Diamond Dog and a large one of the group, headed back to the tunnel entrances to their abandoned mining homes, after they left, Rover turned back to the silver emerald he picked up earlier.

"I'm sure the king would be interested in you, my pretty…" he said to the gem, all eyes focused on the jewels beauty, he then began to stroke like it was his pet, and he began to snicker as he finished "…My precious…"

* * *

One-minute earlier…

The Griffon Kingdom was in the brightest and bests this evening, as King Blazebeak, ruler of Loondon, Eageland, was prepared to enjoy the evening of the Aurora Comet, this night, he was invited to the Great Loondon Observatory, to witness the event with his other subjects who were out watching the skies.

"What an incredible sight," said the Griffon king, as he finished looking out to the amazing view of the comet, via telescope, and spoke to his astronomers, who were very much happy as they were "tonight, we shall be able to dream for the future, as the Aurora Comet once again passes by our world." Blazebeak finished.

One of the astronomers agreed, "Of course, sire, we are very happy to be apart of such an occasion."

Soon Blazebeak walked down towards his guards and Paige, happy looking forward to return to his home, to spend time with his family, his wife, and his darling sons and daughters.

He then turned to his Paige as he spoke "When we return to the castle, prepare me a letter for Princesses Celestia and Luna, I would look forward to our usual royal get-togethers, and I would also be looking forward to seeing the new princess, Twilight, I believe, that I heard about so much." The young lad nodded in understands, and they were ready to leave.

 _ **KA-CRACK!**_

The horrifying sound echoed the around the observatory as the ground shook around those inside, which startled Blazebeak from his happy thoughts.

He then turned to wise astronomers, "Professor Gilbert, what in blazes just happened?!"

The griffon, by the name of Professor Gilbert, turned to his king with worries and panic, "Something terrible, your highness! While we were taking notes while observing the Comet, the Aurora around it suddenly withered and few seconds later, it exploded, come see for yourself!"

The professor escorted King Blazebeak to the telescope, as he looked, Blazebeak saw that Gilbert was telling the truth, the Aurora Comet had exploded and several of its fragments were showering the skies of Equestria.

Turning away from the telescope, the Griffon king soon rushed off with his guards, giving out his orders as they prepared to leave.

"We must return to the castle at once! When we're back there, I must send word to Princesses Celestia and Luna immediately! Guard Ravenclaw, stay here and watch the others, Gilbert, come with me!" Blazebeak ordered as he, the rest of the guards, his Paige and Professor Gilbert rushed out of the observatory.

One of the guards, Ravenclaw, decided to look out through the telescope to see what has happened himself, as he looked, however, he noticed in surprise that a crack, in the shape of a smile, had appeared above the sky, and as it opened, strange shooting stars or objects were falling into the sky as well.

"You there, science dude." Ravenclaw called out to one of the astronomers, who was younger than Gilbert, when realising he was called out he came over to the guard.

After being pointed out on what Ravenclaw saw, the young scientist looked through the scope and discovered it as well, "What do you think it is?" asked Ravenclaw.

The young astronomer begin wonder curiously, "Can't make it out," he said, as he returned to look through the telescope as he finished, "but it seems… something new has seemed to arrived."

* * *

A yellow light zoomed above a jungle until it crashed down into dirty ground with a small bang.

As the smoke from the impact slowly cleared, it was revealed that the object was a yellow brilliant-cut emerald, sparkling and glowing like the sun.

Then something, or rather someone walked up to the emerald and picked it up with its tail… that had a small hand at its end.

As the creature looked at the emerald's beauty, he snickered with evil glee as he thought aloud, "It seems, despite the original plan with the comet, I might just get my revenge on you after all, Daring Do!"

As his various jungle cats (including a little house cat) came up to him, Ahuizotl roared with laughter as he held up the emerald, knowing that this could help him gain power to rule all.

* * *

Outside the skirts of Trottingham, one of the objects from space fell with a bang, shaking the forest and freighting the animals that were nearby.

All was quiet for a few minutes, until a strange metal hand emerged from the ground, as it got up, it revealed itself to be a fully metal blue creature, eyes glowing evil red.

It began to look around its surroundings, wondering where it had landed, "Searching new dimension for signs of civilisation. Scanning now." It said as it searched, soon it stopped exploring as it spotted its target, a town not far away.

"Target has been acquired." It said, clenching its metal hands as it took off to the town ahead, "Begin search for local Doctor Eggman of this dimension, resistance will be terminated".

* * *

Far out to sea, what looked like a wonderful night at sea to enjoy to Aurora Comet's passing suddenly become a storm of the unexpected for Hoofbeard and his love, Jewel the Mermare, as the captain was gaining small control of his ship when a white flash a light blinded them both.

As the light cleared, Jewel was the first to look, "Hoofbeard, you must look at this!" she said with surprise and little worry, as Hoofbeard reached the edge of the ship where the Mermare was at, after shaking off the fuzziness from his head, the captain saw what his love had discovered.

Not far away, from beyond the small, uninhabited islands, was what looked like a floating ball, which seemed to be made of metal, but to both pirate and mermare, the metal object wasn't there before, soon Hoofbeard head back to wheel to set course for the object, Jewel swimming beside, both uncertain of what they might find.

* * *

In the Dragon Lands, meanwhile, as the Dragons, along with the newly crowned Dragon Lord, Ember, were enjoying the site of the comet as the rest of Equestria, it startled them to see the comet exploding in front of their eyes, and the crack that began to open up.

"What's going on?" Ember spoke aloud, as she witness the shocking development.

Filling with worry, she realized that there was one thing to do, as she looked to her sceptre and decided…

"I need to get Spike's help!" she said to herself.

Putting on her armor, she then began her flight to Equestria, while she wanted to get the chance to meeting Spike and his pony friends again, this wasn't quite the perfect timing, but she still need to hurry on there.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, as she slowly got up in front of the others, Twilight saw something land nearby the entrance to the city, despite her friends and family telling her to stop, she began to fly towards the site, the other princesses following after her with the others right behind them, Discord, in the comfort of his own chair was looking forward to what was about to follow next.

Arriving outside the city, Twilight searched for what she saw land by, as she looked around, she notice a green glow at the corner of her eye, she turned and saw a small little crater, as she approached it, inside she saw a green brilliant-cut emerald, sparkling with the glow of the moon.

As the others were catching up, Princesses Celestia and Luna landed nearby to Twilight, with curious and worried looks on their faces, as Twilight hold up the emerald in her hoof.

"What do you think this is, Twilight?" asked Luna, as she and Celestia walked up to the purple Alicorn, "I don't know…" said Twilight with worry, as she looked back down to the gem as the others arrived and said "But I think we're about to experience something big about to come."

As the group returned to the castle, which would be filled with worried faces, up in the sky, right where the comet was flying by, the strange crack, in the form of a smile, slowly began to get bigger…


	2. Space Showdown

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventures**

* * *

" _This World and Dr. Eggman's world exists in separate dimensions. Each of us can think of the other as what is known as a "Parallel universe." What makes this possible is this so-called "Power of the Stars."" – Eggman Nega_

* * *

Chapter 2: Space Showdown

Meanwhile in Another World, in Another Universe… at the Same Moment…

High above the planet Earth, somewhere in space, all is quiet and still, however all the peacefulness was cut short as a huge space fleet hovers above the planet, ready for attack.

Once again, the evil mad scientist, Dr. Eggman, was once again preparing to conquer the world and build his Eggman Emipire, which he dubs as Eggmanland, where he would be crowned emperor.

Along with him was his trusty, though sometimes unworthy lackeys, Orbot and Cubot, watching as their boss prepared to attack, though they knew a certain blue hedgehog would stop him eventually…

As the mad doctor laughed, both triumphal and madly, censors began to go off rapidly as the villain stopped to look what was happening, then, he spotted it... he was here!

On the nose of his command ship, an explosion had concurred, and a familiar enemy was right in front of it, a teenage hedgehog, in full true blue fur and wearing red-with-white striped shoes, looking up to the bridge where Eggman would be, he then smirked as Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters, of different sizes and colours, appeared, preparing to attack the intruder, and the cannons of the ship begin to lock on to their target.

With one wave on command, Dr. Eggman gave the order, "FIRE!" he cried and the cannons began their shooting.

Sonic began to zoom forwards, dodging the fire shots made by the cannons, as he approached the first wave of defence, he jumped and did several homing shots on some of Eggman's army.

During this, he dodged everything the robot arm could throw at him, their jousts and gun fires, even some tried to grab him or punch him, but they were no match for the fastest thing alive.

The hedgehog began to do the same treatment on the second wave, of course this became tricky as bigger Egg Pawns and Egg Fighters were getting in his way.

Suddenly two more figures shot through and helped Sonic get to his enemy, one was another hedgehog, only it was a girl, with pink fur, a cute dress and carrying her trusty Piko piko hammer, it was Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, ready to once again fight by her crush's side.

The second was a red echidna, with a shape attitude and spikes and his gloves, which helped him do even more damage, this was Knuckles the Echidna, one of Sonic's buddies and rivals, and boy was he ticked, for earlier he learned that Eggman had took the Master Emerald once again, and was determined to get it back to its rightful place.

More gun fire was being made, but not by Eggman's forces, but from Sonic's allies, the first batch of fire power was made by Tails, Sonic's best friend and adoptive brother, flying a special space shuttle for Sonic and his friends and allies, the same one that was used during the Black Arm invasion.

Inside the shuttle, also accompanying the two tailed fox was Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend, Cheese, Big the Cat with his little pal, Froggy, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix and Marine the Racoon, the seven of them watching as Cream, Cheese, Charmy and Marine cheered for Sonic.

The second wave of fire power was by E-123 Omega, the last of the E-series and now a member of Team Dark, Omega was still ready to get some payback for the doctor to keeping him in storage for so long.

Now on to their fifth line of defence, the Sonic Heroes looked from left to right as explosions were being made as well, not by them, but by more allies.

On the right was Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's rival and the Ultimate Lifeform who was created by Eggman's grandfather, Proffesor Gerald Robotnik, and sworn to protect the planet from Eggman's schemes alomg with Sonic.

While on the left, a ball of fire was bouncing off from robots to cannons, resulting both to explode after contact, the fire ball was actually Blaze, a princess from another dimension who has helped Sonic before.

Also from the left, a whitish gray hedgehog was using his psychic powers to send robots flying into each other, this was Silver the Hedgehog, a time travelling hero who would come to help Sonic at times of need.

Earlier back, the Sonic heroes had learned that Eggman was planning a full scale invasion from space, with his entire space armada and ultimate weapon, the Death Egg, which was discovered to be recreated, Sonic and Tails agreed that was going to take a full hit-team to stop the mad doctor this time.

During which they recruited their friends, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Big, called for help from Teams Dark and Chaotix, and gained accompany in the form of Blaze, Marine and Silver, also to help out from Earth, they asked Shade, the newest member of the Sonic heroes following the Nocturnas Clan invasion, the Babylon Rouges, though Wave wanted to stay with Shade, so she can learn all about Nocturnas tech (she even had to force Jet and Storm to help her out, instead of joining the fight), and Gemerl, Cream the Rabbit's guardian angel in the form of a Gizoid, who would be called, along with the Babylon Rogues, to come up for support.

As the six fighters and air support were closing in, Eggman finally arrived, now in his latest mech-suit ever, which looked like combo between the Doctor's old machines, the Egg King and Egg Dragoon (due to the body being like the earlier, while part of the top was like the latter), being piloted by Sonic's arch-enemy and his lackeys.

"You guys take care of Eggman's toys, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and I will deal with the big cheese!" called out Sonic, giving out the call to the others.

"Got it!" everyone cried, as the three hedgehogs and cat princess charged towards Eggman, while Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Omega finished cleaning up the mess (as in destroy all of Eggman's army), though as that happened, Amy sneakily followed after her crush.

Dr. Eggman began firing, from the top part of the mech, trying to get a hit on his hated enemy, but as well as he knows, the hedgehog was to fast for the ammo to hit.

As Sonic kept dodgeing the attacks, Silver noticed that the shots were getting close to catching on the Blue Blur, whistling to the Speedster, who looked at time traveller, Silver prepared to give Sonic a psychic boost, which Sonic nodded to agreement.

Just in time, as Silver used his telekinesis, Sonic crouched to the ground then jumped up as fast as he could, resulting a perfect high boost jump as the shots missed again.

Eggman growled at this, "Why you little…" he grunted as he was then cut off by Sonic's spin dash, which caused him to bounce of the cockpit, then speeded up the side of the doctor's ship as he run on its side.

The mad scientist turned around, and activated the missiles, which were now charging after Sonic as he ran, blow after blow, missiles kept missing the hedgehog but aimed well on the bridge, much to Eggman's chagrin, it went worse for him as Amy and Knuckles began to attack the cockpit as well, and Shadow, Silver and Blaze followed after Sonic, destroying the last few missiles as they went.

While dealing with the attackers, Eggman launched one the mech's huge hands, going after the others, "You're not getting away that easily!" Eggman shouted as he fired the arm.

Meanwhile, the Sonic and the others were almost safe from Eggman's attacks until they spotted the giant hand, running as fast they could, they tried to avoid capture.

But it was to late! The hand managed to grab hold of the four and was shot back to its base, the four captives saw that Eggman managed to get hold of Amy and Knuckles too.

The mad doctor grinned evilly, believing that he won, as he stared down at his four captives, who were struggling to get out.

The captive four looked up to him, and suddenly, Sonic smirked a grin, and turned his head to the others, who nodded with him in agreement on what they were up to.

They then closed their eyes and focused on their power, and suddenly, 14 gems magically appeared, they were the seven Chaos Emeralds and seven Sol Emeralds, all gathered by the heroes for the last resort for the fight.

Eggman and his cronies watched with shock, with Eggman saying a small confused "What?" as he looked, the other giant hand tried to trap the four, but it was too late.

A giant flash a cured, with an explosion of the two hands following it, for floating in the air, revealed that the four captives had gained their super forms: Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze.

The explosion caused the mech to jolt, which caused the small hands to let go of the other two captives, as they flung off, Super Sonic was able to catch Amy, now carrying her in a bridal style, and Super Silver grabbing hold of Knuckles, soon, while making sure the rescued captives were holding on tight for protection, the super formed heroes charged straight at the mech, causing it begin to explode on different parts and fall apart at the same time.

As the supers turned to get after him, Eggman, with no time to see if he or his goons were secure, ejected from the head base of the mech "Uh-oh, time to go-oh! Whaooooooo!" the doctor cried as the latter was due to him accelerating to fast and the ride getting bumpy, trying to get away Sonic and the others.

As the heroes gave chase through the ship, in the Egg Mobile, Orbot got out a communicator to give out the command, "Close Door Hanger 1!" he cried, as the door behind the baddies closed shut.

BANG!

The supers crashed through the door.

"Close Door Hanger 2!"

CLANG!

BANG!

"Door Hanger 3!"

CLANG!

BANG!

Not standing to this, Eggman to the communicator from Orbot and shouted out the quickest order, "CLOSE THEM ALL! CLOSE THEM ALL!" he shouted, as the all doors closed behind the mobile, just as the supers burst through them seconds later.

As both heroes and villains rocketed through, due to the fighting ealier and the power the super formed heroes, the command ship began to get destroyed and sink, soon, both the supers and air force rocketed through the armada, chasing after Eggman while destroying some of the battleship along the way.

It was like a combo of New Years and 4th of July fireworks.

Soon, the heroes were getting close to their destination: the Death Egg. The heroes then spotted the obese enemy heading on up to the control tower (which was also the a bit used as a throne room for Eggman when he felt like a king), so while Tails prepared find a place land or park the ship, the supers charged through the whole Death Egg, bursting through each floor they went.

Inside, the Egg Mobile managed to get in the tower, but was bouncing a bit of the tube walls, soon the pod made it to the control room, only to eject the three villains out unexpectedly, and crash to the floor.

Suddenly, the floor burst open and the supers, along with Knuckles and Amy, had finally confronted their archenemy, determined and/or serious looks on their faces.

"S-s-Sonic!" said a pretty scared Eggman, worried for what they were going to do to him, he then got on his knees as the heroes landed in front of him and his robot lackeys.

"L-look, go easy on this, you lot! Listen, I'm sorry for backstabbing you before! I'll be a good little egg for you! I'll reform! For real! I-I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me chance! Puh-leeeeeaasse!" Eggman whimpered as he begged for mercy.

"Hmm, good begging, but I don't think it will win he an Oscar for best acting." Orbot whispered behind his boss to Cubot, who nodded in agreement, and luckily for them Eggman was to busy begging to hear them.

After hearing this plea, Sonic chuckled a little, "Wow… pretty not bad begs, Eggman. But you know the drill, call quits and we can fight another time."

Knuckles, having let go of Silver, then spoke up, cracking his namesakes, "All right, Doc, why don't you hand over the Master Emerald as well while you're at it." Eggman nodded rapidly while still begging for mercy.

Sonic then held out a walkie-talkie and spoke through it to his buddy, "Tails," he spoke "you can prepare the victory party, Eggman's toys are broken and all is well."

"10-4, Sonic." Tails' voice replied, as the ship was still circling the base, Cream, Big, Marine and Charmy cheering through one of the windows.

Shadow then looked to Eggman, "'Humph', this was just lade back, I was expecting more from you Doctor, but you just went ahead and cower instead, pathetic," he complained to him, then turned to leave as he said "do something even more of a challenge for me next time."

Silver and Blaze, on the other hand, were getting a bit suspicious, why would Eggman surrender when they made mince meat on most the space armada, but not use his Death Egg?

"This seems to easy." Silver whispered to Blaze, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she said, "Something is not right."

Eggman, still grabbling, began to whimper a bit, "I know when I'm defeated…" he said, as the Sonic began to turn to leave with Shadow.

Sonic then waved to his enemy, walking away as he spoke, "Yeah, it's a bit of a hobby, but we know how it goes. See you next scheme, Baldy McNosehair!"

Unaware to the six, as Sonic spoke, Eggman, while still begging, slowly moved his right hand under him, and then slowly brought it back out while no one was looking, which in his hand was device in the shape of thick board pen with button on it.

As he got it out, Eggman's face slowly changed from a scared and begging look to a sinister and evil smile as he continued to say "…and its not going to be today! Gotcha!" with that, he pressed the button.

Hearing the last bit sentence too late, the four supers, Knuckles and Amy quickly turned their heads to the insane scientist, as that happened, a containment field was activated, trapping the four super formed heroes in it with electric beams holding them still, but also slowly giving them small bits of pain as well.

Knuckles, Amy and even Orbot and Cubot were shocked at what has happened, the earlier getting grabbed by two Egg Pawns, who were teleported right behind them with the rest, as this happened, the mad genies began to laugh insanely, as he was then brought into a control centre that was being formed behind him, his Egg Mobile now connected into it, Sonic and the others, meanwhile, were being stripped from their super forms, painfully by the energy field, while simultaneously robbing them of both Chaos and Sol Emeralds.

Outside the base, Tails and the others saw what looked like flashes of light as they discovered something must have happened to Sonic and the others, activating his communicator again, Tails, beginning to get worried, began to communicate the others, "Guys, can you hear me?" Tails called through the radio "We're seeing strange flashes that have suddenly appeared inside where you are! What's going on? What's happening to Sonic and the others?!"

Sadly, for Tails, no one was responding due Amy and Knuckles getting caught, before they could get to radio that Sonic had dropped before he got contained, suddenly a wall of energy blasted Sonic and the others out of the field, now to weak to fight and trying to regain their strength. They looked up to see that the Master Emerald was being lowered down as it joined to the other fourteen emeralds.

Eggman's second wave of laughter brought everyone's attention to him as they lost focus on the emeralds, "Oh, this is too good to be true. And its not even my birthday, with all the pieces coming together, we can then begin the next phase of the plan!" Eggman said as he watched the Emeralds powering up… what ever it was he was planning to do.

Sonic's face then turned from shocked to angered as to what has happened, "What do you think doing, Eggman!?" shouted Sonic, as he couldn't believe that he fell for the same mercy routine twice.

Suddenly another voice was heard, it sounded like Eggman, except it was a little high pitched, "What we're doing is something that have tried before, and got so close to fulfilling it." Sonic and the others turned to a shadowy corner as the saw two figures appear from the shadows, one of them that Sonic, Blaze, Shadow and Silver had encountered before.

The figure looked a lot like Eggman, but his moustache was grey, had different goggles and glasses, with a black lab jacket and red pants, it was Eggman Nega, the insane alternate Eggman from the future, next to him was a robot that looked identical to Sonic, for it was the deadly Metal Sonic, who had returning to his master's side.

"Dr. Nega?!" Silver and Blaze shouted, shocked to see their old enemy again, the earlier continuing "But, you were trapped back in the Ifrit's dimension when the portal closed!"

Eggman Nega stroked his moustache as he grinned widely, "Oh, I was, until one of Eggman's earlier plans which involved that Time Eater (which also back fired in his face) caused time-space to wibble wobble a bit as the portal reopened, and allowed me to escape from being the beast's meal." He then sat into the bottom control panel, right below Eggman's, standing up as he continued.

"Sometime later, Eggman told about a cunning plan, which was to refreshing a original one that Sonic would know, which also involves the emeralds and this!" Nega snapped his fingures when he said those last worlds, an Egg Pawn then walked up to him, holding something in his hands, when Eggman Nega grabbed it and showed it to their prisoners, Blaze was shocked to what she saw.

"The Jeweled Scepter!" she gasped, as Eggman Nega hold the staff triumphal in his hand, she then began to remember and piece together what plan Eggman meant, "Wait a minute," she said, nearly putting together the pieces, "are you about to…"

Before she could finish, a light of multicolour began to glow outside, drawing everyone's attention to what they saw.

Outside was a comet, not far from the Death Egg and most of the Space fleet wreckage, and it was releasing a huge aurora above the planet, Eggman began to grin at this and then turned to his lackeys.

"Orbot, prepare the trans-dimensional buffer! Cubot, turn on the extraction ray!" he ordered, the henchbots, who were still shocked about the turn of events, quickly snapped back to what was happening and did what was told.

Soon, Eggman Nega sent the Jeweled Sceptre through a teleporter tube, which transport it to the face of the space station, and was grabbed by a metal hand, meanwhile a huge device was being opened up via the nose as it transformed into a laser cannon, the metal hand connecting the sceptre on tip of the nose cannon, the others in the rocket witness this as well, Tails saw this, remembering a bit of when Sonic mentioned that Eggman used a Chaos energy cannon, and was trying to figure a way in to help Sonic.

Back inside, the two Eggmen were preparing for what they planned next, with their enemies too weak from the energy extraction, not even Sonic could probably stop them.

"Cubot," ordered Eggman, "lock on to the comet." Cubot, along with Orbot and the heroes, thought that Eggman had finally flipped, and tried to reason with the doctor.

"But boss," he said in his original voice "are you sure it's a good idea, what with the planet bel-?"

"NOW!" interrupted Eggman, wanting to get the party started right away.

As the target was locked on, Sonic began to get a crazy sense of déjà vu, Eggman used a cannon like this to awaken Dark Gaia, but this it was locked on to a comet, and he bet that the mad doctor made an energy wave to kick him and others out of the energy field, not wanting to make the same mistake as before, his thoughts were cut off as Eggman was again laughed, like he was ready to fire the cannon.

"Whoo-Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, this finally my waking hour!" cried Eggman triumphal, soon, with his finger in the air, ready to press the very button, and Sonic and others weakened and powerless, the insane doctor brought his hand down as he gave out the horrifying command as slammed on the button, "FIRE!"

As that happened, the cannon fired the laser, made out what looked like both positive and negative Chaos energy, the Sonic looked on as it struck the target.

 _ **BZZ-KA-BANG!**_

There was a small bright flash as that happened, so bright, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic and two or three Egg Pawns put on sunglasses (while one took a photo shot), then as the light cleared, everyone looked to the comet, they noticed that the aurora was slowly wavering, also seemed to show little bits of negative dark colours for few seconds, then, from the rocket, everyone watched as the Jewelled Sceptre (still connected to the tip of the cannon) began to glow with power, as it began to absorb the energy from the comet.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Knuckles, what we just picked up some strange energy readings at HQ, what's happening up there?" called Shade, only for no one to answer as they continued to look in awe at what they were seeing.

As the heroes watched, Eggman began to laugh even more until he spoke, "Success, an incredible success! Its just as the legends had foretold, the legend that when looking closely at the auroras of the comet, you can be able to see into other dimensions and gain the abilities to travel between them! Now that the Death Egg is gaining the energy, we will then become rulers of all worlds! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" the mad scientist said as he let out an insane laugh, knowing that he and his partner in crime were about to gain infinite power.

"Of all the times… the more twisted your plans become… this is going to far, Eggman!" shouted Sonic, getting angered at how more would the doctor's plan get more insane.

"But what are they after?" asked Amy, Blaze then turned to her, getting worried about her sense of déjà vu as well.

"They are gaining a powerful source, known as the Power of the Stars, which is responsible for the existence of parallel worlds, like mine!" explained Blaze.

While they were talking, both Eggmen were getting giddy with excitement, as the Power of the Stars was about to be theirs once more, "Now," said Eggman Nega, "its time to activate the trans-dimensional portal and buffer, so our multi-world conquest can begin!" he then prepared to press the big red button surrounded by yellow and black warning stripes, but Eggman halted him.

"Hold on, Nega," he said, "we need to wait until the device is fully charged, and it is at 75% at the moment."

Sonic, meanwhile, began to get up and get a little of his strength back, but he then began to think with worry on how to stop the energy harvest, he then looked at the emeralds, then thought of one thing to do, though Shadow and Knuckles might not like it.

"There's no way that it's going to end like this!" he shouted to the mad scientists, which everyone turned to him as he continued, "And I'm not going to let you get away with this either!" he then sprinted fast to energy field, which shocked Eggman, realising what he was going to do.

"Egg Pawns!" he commanded to the other Egg Pawns that were in the room, "stop him! Don't let him get to Emeralds!" the robots obeyed and tried to slow him down, but Sonic was able to dodge them and home attack them with ease, soon he made a leap into the field, while he was suffering static pain, he was trying to get close to one of the Emeralds.

"Power drainage at 90%, boss." Orbot explained to his creator, but Eggman was busy looking at Sonic, only for it to be cut off as Eggman Nega shouted out the command to early.

"Trans-dimensional jump warp, activate!" the counterpart shouted with triumph, though Eggman was shocked, angered and panicking to be happy.

"NO YOU FABRICATED FOOL!" he shouted loudly, but it was too late.

As Eggman Nega pressed the button, at the same time, Sonic shouted out a command of his own, one that was familiar to his friends, "CHAOS CONTROL!" he cried out, suddenly a huge white flash engulfed the room.

Sonic, meanwhile, suddenly began to see visions of another world, one different his own, one showed him what looked like a purple unicorn with wings, another was two more winged unicorns, one white with a rainbow mane and older raising the sun, the youngest, blue with a magical night-time like mane, lifting the moon, the next vision was the purple winged unicorn, now surrounded by five ponies, two regular earth ponies, two with wings and a unicorn, all happy to be together, then it showed a strange mix-and-match creature laughing evilly, six magical objects, five looking like necklaces and the sixth, a crown, a vision of him and Amy meeting the three winged unicorns with a fourth, a pink one, with the purple's companions, four little fillies, two earth ponies, a Pegasus and a unicorn, a small dragon, a male orange Pegasus and a white male unicorn, wolves made of wood and an empire which had ponies made of crystals.

Other visions he saw were of an evil shadowy fog with green evil eyes, six teenage girls confronting a female demon, a strange crystal tree, weird insect like ponies surrounding him, his friends and the six ponies and dragon, the purple alicorn fighting what looked liked a centaur, Metal Sonic attacking a city, and the last vision revealing an evil smiling face, reaching out to what looked like a chunk of a rainbow rock.

Following the visions, Sonic was blasted back by a wave of energy, crashing back on the ground, lying on his stomach, as Amy (who got free of her captor during the wave blast) rushed over to her love, warning lights begin to flash for alert.

The only one who wasn't paying attention to what happened to his enemy was Eggman, who was furious at his decendant, "You idiot!" he shouted with rage, "I told you not to activate the trans-dimensional buffer until it was fully ready!" but as he ranted at Eggman Nega, no one in the Death Egg (except for those in the rocket) noticed a belching beam (made by the early activation of the buffer and Sonic's Chaos Control) reversing into the energy being gained by the aurora of the comet, resulting a huge beam reversing back to its source… the Comet.

As it struck the comet, everyone in the Death Egg turned to what they saw, leaving them shocked, the as the beam hit, the comet suddenly began to crack, until more of them began to appear, then before they knew it, a bright flash and explosion caused them to shield their eyes.

Looking back, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Eggman stared in horror as they discovered that the comet exploded, but it was about to get worst.

When at least suspected and beyond impossibility, what looked like a smiling crack appeared, and it began to open wide, as it did, the remaining space fleet and the Sonic Heroes' rocket realise they where beginning to get sucked in, along with the few remains of the comet.

Tails tried to fight the vacuum of the crack, but during the tug-o-war, the ship slowly began to rip apart, causing few of the passengers to fly out of the several holes in the ship.

As the suction got stronger, even the Death Egg was slowly being pulled into the abyss; the glass of the control tower suddenly began to crack itself, the it broke, the suction of space sent the emeralds flying out the window, along with Knuckles, Blaze, Metal Sonic and several of the Egg Pawns.

Eggman, meanwhile, was fully prepared and abandoned ship when he notice the crack sucking his armada in, so, leaving his arch-enemy and mad descendant to their ends, Eggman quickly escape in his upgraded Death Egg Robot, along with Orbot and Cubot, but as they tried to escape, they too realised that they were losing to the crack's pull.

With Omega, he tried to fight back the vortex pull while firing at debris that coming at him, he was almost close to winning until one wreckage piece crashed into him, sending into the crack.

As the tower broke off the Death Egg, Shadow and Eggman Nega were thrown out as well, the Jewelled Sceptre was yanked off the nose cannon and the Master Emerald pulled out as well, only Sonic and Amy were able to hold on for much longer, until they too were sent flying.

As the victims were sent flying out of control, Sonic and the others were trying to find something to hold on to, however, despite their might, they kept spinning out of control, all around them, several of the armada kept crashing into each other, resulting debris to be sent flying and several explosions to occur.

Sonic, meanwhile, saw Amy, despite flying away, trying to reach him, resulting Sonic to try and grab her before he lost her to the debris, luckily, Sonic was able to grab hold of Amy's hand as they tumbled out of orbit.

For the Jewelled Sceptre and Master Emerald, both of them suddenly shattered into pieces, scattering across space as were pulled into the crack.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Can anyone - me?! Wha- up there? What is -? We're losing-, repeat - signal!" all Sonic and Tails in the shuttle could hear was Shade trying to contact the team, but due to what was happening, there wasn't a good signal, "Hello - respond, I repeat, please -" once again the call fell on death ears as Sonic and his friends and enemies were screaming with panic, fear and worry as they hurtled into the abyss.

Soon, a final burst of whiteness flashed in space, until finally as it cleared, the Death Egg and several of the space fleet had vanished, down on the planet, Shade, having finally regaining signal, was trying to get response, but still it was on death ears.

"Hello, Sonic, we just regained working order at control, what just happened at your end?"

…

…

…

…

"Can you hear me up there? Anyone, please respond."

…

"Hello… can anyone read me…?"

…

…

"Somebody? Anybody?!"

Still no respond.

But not far from the wreckage of some of the space fleet, high above the planet, in space, though seeming impossible, a huge crack, in the form of a smile, shined brightly above the world…

And it was slowly growing bigger…


	3. Into the Unknown

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestrian Adventures**

* * *

Chapter 3: Into the Unknown

* * *

High above the sky of Equestria, seconds after the Aurora Comet shattered, a strange crack in the form of a smile emerged, and in a flash several shooting objects, some small as shooting stars, fell across the skies, no telling where some of them may land.

However, the shooting stars are not what they appear to be.

Closing up to one of the "falling stars", it reveals two humanoid hedgehogs, one male and blue and another female and pink, both seemed to have passed out upon arrival.

Soon, the blue hedgehog begins to gain conscious, slowly opening his eyes, then the girl hedgehog began to regain conscious as well, but once both sets of eyes had opened, they grew wide with shock that they falling!

Realising what was happening, both hedgehogs began to scream with panic as the fell towards the earth, until finally they land with a bang.

As the dust began to clear, it revealed both hedgehogs, landed slam-faced onto the ground, following this, the blue hedgehog began to pull himself out, followed by the pink hedgehog.

"Oh man," the blue hedgehog groaned as he rubbed his head, "what the heck just happened, Amy?" he asked the pink hedgehog, named Amy, who was currently wiping the dust and dirt of her dress.

"I don't know Sonic, but what I saw was pretty much the craziest stunt you did back there." She replied, with a little bit of stress and a little ticked at the blue hedgehog, that was named Sonic, but soon both hedgehogs began to hear something in the air.

As they looked up, they saw several shooting stars zoom pass over them, but then they notice few of them heading towards their direction, one landed straight into the trees, later bouncing from branch to branch as it landed on the ground and came into view, the object was revealed to be a brilliant-cut emerald, though due to the colour purple, it looked more like a amethyst.

Then three little objects landed behind the duo, turning to them, the hedgehogs saw what looked like three little green fractals, when looking at them, Sonic let out a sigh of disappointment and grief as he spoke "Knuckles' going to kill me."

"Let him try," said Amy, "because if he tries to lay a single punch on you, he's going to have a huge bump that will drive him nuts!" as she said that, she got out her trusty Piko-piko hammer, ready to stand up for her love.

While putting his hand on his face and letting out a silent groan, Sonic began to realise what he said and looked around, the same with Amy after hearing the Echidna's name.

"But wait, where is he anyway?" asked Sonic, looking to the right.

"And Tails, Cream, Shadow and the others have vanished too," said Amy, her head facing her left, "where did they go? What happened to the other emeralds?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to cross that bridge for later on," said Sonic, turning to face Amy, "but right now, there's one question I have to ask since we landed," Sonic then looked around again, from up the sky to both directions and back to the front as he asked "where are we anyway?"

The two hedgehogs looked around their surroundings, from where they were, it seemed that they were in a forest of sorts, but it seemed a little dark, looking back up the sky, they wondered if any more "shooting stars" (since they guessed that the "stars" were actually the other emeralds) would zoom by, but none did.

"I don't know," said Amy, with worry for the others, "but I think we might need to see if we could find our friends, and for that matter, help if there's anyone out here." Sonic nodded in agreement; soon, after suggesting where to go, the hedgehogs went the direction the emeralds came from.

* * *

Everypony grew curious and worried at what has happened tonight, a beautiful eventful dream became a realistic nightmare, the Aurora Comet been shattered to pieces by an unknown force and a mysterious crack having appeared where the comet was, the only one being interested of these turn of events was Discord, wondering where this will turn from here (though deep down he worried he was going to get blamed for what has happened).

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others returned, with loads of eyes of worry turning to them to see if they know what has happened, most of them became curious as they saw Twilight holding a green emerald with her magic and looking at it with curiosity, while the royal sisters were seemingly getting small migraines since the incident happened.

Once the group reached the centre, one of the royal guards went up to them, "Is something the matter, your majesties? Did you found out what has happened?" he asked.

Shining Armour turned to the guard "We don't know just yet," he replied, "But we seem to have found something that landed not far from Canterlot." He then turned to his young sister, still looking at the emerald, but deep down he wondered what happened to her back when all of it started.

With Twilight, she wasn't quite sure about what has happened, or why she saw those visions, like her, everypony else was wondering why the comet suddenly shattered, while looking at the emerald, she knew all it brought were loads of questions.

"Do you know about this here gem, Twi'?" asked Applejack, as she and the others came a little close to the purple Alicorn, all filled with worry.

"I don't know, Applejack," replied Twilight "I've never seen anything like this, before, nor read about it in most of my books, this is a mystery way beyond what we may know."

Princess Cadence walked up to between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (the later trying to help Spike gain self control to make sure he didn't eat the emerald) and looked up to her sister-in-law.

"What do you think you're going do with this gem, Twilight?" she asked, knowing that Twilight may have something planned in case.

"I'm not sure, Cadence, but I might try and perform a special identification spell so we can know what this gem is and where it came from." Twilight replied as she brought the emerald close to her with her magic, her horn glowing full way, she was ready to find out the truth.

Spike then looked at Twilight with worry "We just hope you know what you're doing." He said, which was responded with a nervous look on Twilight's face, as she focused on the jewel.

Suddenly as her glowing horn (with it the I.D. spell) made direct contact with the emerald, a small rainbow spark struck her and got absorbed into her horn, a few seconds later, her eyes suddenly glowed in a flash.

* * *

As she regained her sense of balance (feeling a little dizzy due to the emerald's contact), Twilight looked around to notice that where she was looked liked a strange alter, set in a jungle like those from the Daring Do adventures, however, it looked brand new, as she approached, she spotted someone, or something, as she got closer, in front of her was a young girl, except it looked like an anthrop-type creature, an echidna to be precise, and in front of the girl were small little creatures, which looked about as cute as the Breezies, but in strange form, when she got closer she heard the girl speak.

"You're the… Chao…" the girl spoke as she slowly stepped forward, but as she did, the little creatures, as the she described as Chao suddenly began to run away, only a few stopped she spoke again.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe with me." She said, with trust and happiness in her voice.

Soon one of the Chao stepped forward and came towards the girl, tilting its head to one side with curiosity, the girl then crouched down, bring her arms towards it.

The Chao then walked up a little towards the girl, then allowed itself to get picked up.

Once it saw that the girl caused no harm, Chao looked back to its friends and gave a friend squeak of happiness, causing the other Chao to jump with joy.

Soon, the girl looked up to the alter, and the Chao then called to her to follow them.

The group began walking up the alter; leading to Twilight to follow (still unnoticed), as they all reached the top, Twilight was amazed to see what there as the girl was.

On seven pillars surrounding the alter, where seven different coloured emeralds, much like the one that Twilight and her friends had found, and at the centre, was very big emerald as well.

"Could it be?" the girl said in amazement, "the servers… the 7 Chaos Emeralds… unified by one that is the controller…"

"Chaos… Emeralds…?" Twilight thought aloud quietly to herself.

"The 7 Chaos… the controller itself…" the girl said as it looked like she was putting together the pieces of a puzzle, "Could this be the emerald that controls the 7 Chaos?"

Just then, however, something began to emerge from the water, getting the girl, the Chao and Twilight's attention.

It surprised Twilight much, as the being that emerged was made of water, as the creature looked to the girl and the Chao.

Just then, Twilight noticed that the world around her was starting to fade away in white, but not before the girl said one word before she (and everything else) vanished.

"Chaos"

* * *

As she awoke from the vision, Twilight looked to see her friends and family worried and confused, wondering what had happened.

"You alright, Twily?" Shining Armor was the first to ask.

"Do you know anything about that gemstone and where it came from?" Rainbow Dash added.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "but somehow, I think I know what they are called, they seem to go by the name of… Chaos Emeralds."

The others were a little alarmed when she said that, but the silence broke when Princess Celestia spoke up.

"Did you say… Chaos Emeralds…?" she said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Yes," Twilight said, "and there's more. It seems that there is a even larger gem, that seems to be called a 'controller emerald', I think, and that this emerald is one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"There's seven of them?" Princess Luna asked.

"That's right," the Princess of Friendship replied, "and there's even some strange creature who calls itself Chaos as well."

All the while, as she explained this, Discord suddenly popped up and got quite interested.

"Chaos Emeralds, you say?" he said with a grin, "My, these sound like my cup of tea, forgive me if I say this, but if they ended up here sometime ago back during my time ruling this place, it would have made my fun 10 times more fun!"

Deciding to ignore that, Twilight and others got back on the topic.

"So what do we do now?" Princess Cadence asked.

"I believe that it is best that we keep this emerald safe in the vault for now, have the others have a look on this emerald and send an investigation group to find the other six." Twilight suggested.

"Alright, then," Shining Armor said, "then we'll do that."

"But what about the comet?" Scootaloo asked, "We don't why it ended up destroyed!"

Twilight thought about it, then spoke up, "I think it would be best to have our astronomic scientists see to it, for now, though, it would be best that we return home for now."

"Alright," Flash Sentry said, "you heard the Princess, everypony return to your homes."

With worried looks on what has happened, everypony headed off back to their respective homes, while Twilight's brother, sister-in-law and niece would stay with Twilight for a while, to see if she is still alright following the ordeal.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Amy, they had continued their trek for sometime; unfortunately, they had no idea where they were, as it looked like each part of the forest was the same.

"Does any of this remind you of where we are, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, Amy," Sonic replied, "I'm just unsure about our surroundings… everywhere we go, nothing seems different."

The two hedgehogs continued on their way, until they spotted a glow in the distance.

They hurried over to where the glow came from, and then found it was revealed to be a few chunks of the comet, that had landed nearby the ruins of an old castle.

"Whoa," Sonic said, as he and Amy were stunned, looking to the castle, "never seen anything like this…"

Amy nodded in agreement, and looked to most of the comet's rubble, "This must be what's left of the comet."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I can't believe those Eggheads went a pulled a crazy stunt like that…"

Just then, Amy saw a glowing ball of light floating down to the ground.

"Sonic! Look!" she cried, as Sonic looked to see what Amy was pointing to.

The white glow slowly landed on the ground, and then a figure began to form as the light dimmed.

The figure took form of what looked like an anthropomorphic rabbit, it's fur being purple, wearing a green top and red pants, with an orange scarf and a green and black striped top hat, as he lay on the ground, unconscious.

Sonic and Amy walked up to the rabbit, hoping to see if he was all right.

"Hey, buddy," Sonic said, as he crouched down, "you okay?"

The figure groaned a little, as he then murmured something.

"I can't… I can't… move on an empty stomach…" he said, for Sonic he felt a bit of déjà vu since he remembered meeting the Chip.

Amy crouched down next to Sonic as she then shook the rabbit lightly as she said, "Come on, wake up. You doing all right?"

The figure opened his eyes a little, and looked to see Sonic and Amy.

Seeing them, his eyes widened as he let out a panicking yelp, before scooting further from them.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What happened to the dinos?!" the figure blabbered out the questions.

"You okay, fella? Nothing broken?" Sonic asked.

The rabbit looked to them oddly, until he understood what Sonic was asking about.

"Oh, yes," he said, "I'm quite all right! Thank you for asking Mr. and Mrs. Weirdpeople."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weirdpeople?!" Sonic and Amy spoke out, both of them a little bit blushing.

"We're not married!" Amy pointed out, until she said, "But we will in time."

This earned a bit of rolled eyes from Sonic, which (luckily) Amy didn't notice.

"So, who are your names?" the rabbit asked.

"Sonic," Sonic said, giving him thumbs up, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Amy Rose," Amy said, striking a cute pose, "the sweetest girl you've met."

"What's your name, pal?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, where are my manners," the rabbit said, as he tipped his hat, "the name's Zigzag Yeklipvad!"

"Zigzag?" Amy asked.

"That's right," Zigzag nodded, as he explained, "and I'm the porud caretaker of the Aurora Comet, know to travel between the different parts of each dimensions every-so-different-number-of-years-depending-on-which-dimension!"

Sonic and Amy looked to Zigzag as the blue hedgehog asked, "You were on the comet?"

"That's right," Zigzag replied, "why do you ask?"

Sonic and Amy looked to each other nervously, and then gestured the rubble that was the remains of the comet.

Zigzag looked to where they were gesturing, and then his eyes widened with shock and horror.

"HOLY MARCAREL!" he cried, "What happened to the comet!"

He then turned to the hedgehogs as he cried out, "What did you do?!"

"Whoa, whoa, steady on!" Sonic spoke up, "we didn't do anything!"

"That's right!" Amy said, supporting Sonic, "Eggman's the one who caused it!"

"Eggman?" Zigzag looked to them confused, "Who or what is an Eggman?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Equestria, Eggman and his lackies had too survived the crisis in space, but the Death Egg Robot had took a major beating, so it couldn't be able to function again.

"Blast it, Nega," Eggman grumbled, as he tried to get the Eggpod out of the cockpit, "I blame you for all this!"

"What do you suppose we do now, sir?" Orbot asked, as he and Cubot looked to their obese boss.

"Right now, you bolt brains," Eggman said, "we have to get back to Death Egg, find those blasted emeralds… again… and figure out where we are!"

"Somehow, I don't think we on our world anymore." Cubot stated, as he looked around, it looked like a bit of open fields.

Soon, the Eggpod was pulled out, but still a little damaged at the moment, much to Eggman's annoyance.

"Alright, you two," he said, as he got into the pod, his robot lackeys joining him, "it's time to see where in the world we have ended up in, and see if we can get a location on Metal Sonic's whereabouts."

The Eggpod was able to hover a bit, but it was still quite a bit shaky, making the flying situation a little difficult.

"And once we're back in the Death Egg," Eggman continued, a small grin growing, "we could use our stranding on this world as an advantage opportunity, especially since it would make a good change to conquer more than one world…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So here we go, back in business with the Equestrian Adventures story!**

 **Now, I understand that there were fans who were hoping that I didn't forget this, so don't worry, I didn't forget, just reminding you that I have other stories to work on, as well as life stuff that needs to be done.**

 **But fear not, just remember to be patient, True Believers, and who knows, you might get your reward on being patient with a new chapter!**

 **Stay tuned, True Believers, until next time!**


End file.
